


Feret time

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dry Humping, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hurt and Smut, M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you’re reading this you were clearly looking for itAlso in this fanfic eret isnt fundy’s adoptive dad because that’s weird
Relationships: Eret/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 354





	Feret time

Fundy’s heart broke when he saw dream kiss the British male. In front of their friends it was humiliating.  
His tail stilled and his face dropped along with his heart. Everyone wasn’t sure what to do, it was almost comical how fast things happened. There were a few moments of silence before he found his voice. “Why didn’t you pull away!?” He said, his voice hoarse as he tried to bite down the tears. 

Dream froze at the question, he knew why he didn’t pull away. Did fundy need to know. He took a look around the room. Everyone looking at them, the gentle squeeze to his hand made him remember what he had done. George gave another squeeze before he ran off with the other male. Leaving fundy.  
He wasn’t happy with fundy, or at least he wasn’t as happy as he could be. 

Fundy stared out as they left. Completely heart broken. Wilbur went to comfort his son, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Fundy...” he started off but was at a lost for words.  
The gingers fox ears twitched at the sound as he wiped the tears away from his soft face. The blush he once had was completely gone. And now his eyes were red from irritation and puffy. Eret could see the male, no words were spoken to the two males. But seeing his ears press down to his head, and his tail stop its swaying was enough for Him. Enough to make his own eyes water underneath his glasses. 

Sapnap spoke to everyone about the disappearance of George and dream. Not having much to say as they were long gone and he was still their friend. He loved them as they loved him. 

But fundy and dream didn’t have that spark. They deserved different. 

Eret went to speak to the male, he was outside and looking out at the ship. He spent so much time, so much money for this wedding. Just for dream. His stupid mask and stupid body. Great, now he was just listing the things he liked about dream.  
Unknown to fundy, a certain brunette was walking towards him before sitting beside him. “How do you feel?” 

“Weddings suck.” Is the only response fundy could mutter and it did make Eret laugh just from how terrible the context really was. “I can tell.”  
He looked around the place, the ships and other details. “This is great. You know that dream was lucky to have you. You are leaving him right?” Eret asked, not for his own curiosity, he just wanted fundy to know his worth and be with a cheater. Or better yet be with someone who was in love with someone else. 

“Yeah...I have to leave him. Not that he’d want to be with me anyways..” fundy said, his ears flat on his head and his tail absolutely still.  
“Well....I’m sure someone really wants you.” He said, oblivious to how the heartbroken and desperate for a distraction fundy could take those six words. It was just a second but eret could feel his lips against his own and he pulled back. “Woah- fundy I-“ 

“Listen Eret...” fundy started off. “I’m fucking hurt a-and I don’t know what to do...if you want me to stop tell me or I’ll continue...” eret stayed still but eventually gave in. Leaving back in to kiss the male. Fundy’s tail started to sway once again, side to side and his ears twitched at erets breathing. Every rigid breath or hitched gasp. He heard it and it was embarrassing how fast his blood went straight to his member. 

Fundy opened his eyes slightly to look at him. “Eret...please I need you...” he said grabbing his hand and looking to the small house he planned to take Dream to. But now he had Eret. 

“Okay, for you.” The two males rushed the the house, not even two seconds in and fundy had eret to the wall, his tongue exploring the males mouth and gripping onto his sides. Eret closed his eyes in a act of desperation he ground his hips against fundy’s. 

The male in front of him moaned at the feeling, but it wasn’t enough friction for him. Fundy put his face against Eret’s neck, smelling him and feeling his pulse against his cheek. He didn’t care if it was embarrassing how he was using Eret as some pillow to hump on. His hips didn’t stop moving as he pressed against eret, their bulges rubbing in a aching way.  
Fundy rolled his hips a few times before he felt like he was going to cum. “E-Eret...!” He said his name loudly. It was in a way that made Eret fall in love on just a second. He held the male close. Moving his hips against his to help ride out his orgasm. 

Fundy looked into erets eyes. “I...I want you to fuck me...please I feel so empty I need to be filled...” he said with desperation. Eret was hesitant but soon took his clothes off. The brunette kissed fundy’s lips as he set him on the bed. Getting between his legs. “I...I love you...” eret said, knowing that fundy wouldn’t say it back. And he didn’t. 

He didn’t say it when Eret lubed him up and prepped him so it wouldn’t hurt. Instead he whimpered and squirmed on the bed. Eret didn't care that he didn’t say it back. He knew he was a rebound, or maybe this was just a one night stand. Still, he’d try to make sure fundy wouldn’t forget.

Once Eret thought fundy was lubed enough he started to kiss his chest, up to his neck and his temples. He wanted to show fundy that he was loved, and that he wasn’t just here to fuck him. He was his friend and he was here to comfort him.  
The brunette looked up to fundy, hearing him whine out and buck his hips.  
“P-Please eret...” 

Yet he felt his mouth go dry at the sight. Fundy was on his back and he could feel the males tail wrap around his thigh, urging him to go on and fuck him.  
His chest was rising and falling with every rigid breath he took. His cock was twitching from anticipation, pre-cum dripping down his length and staying on his pelvis. 

“You’re so perfect..” eret said before pushing the head of his cock into fundy, the male closed his eyes tightly and said a few slurred words. Words that eret couldn’t understand.  
“Do it...please...!” He begged, wanting to be filled since he felt so empty. And eret followed through. He thrusted in his length, seeing the small bulge on fundy’s stomach from his cock. 

“You like that?” He asked, seeing how fundys cock twitched. “Getting fucked?” He started to moved his hips, listening to the sound of skin slapping skin, he grabbed onto the headboard to keep him balanced while his hand stayed on fundy’s shoulder. Watching him get moved on the bed. 

Fundy gasped and whined out, his hand on erets body, grabbing anything to keep him close. He settled on his back, digging his nails into the skin with every deep thrust eret gave him. Eventually the male had hit his prostate, making fundy yell out in pleasure and some pain. 

Eret pulled out of fundy, a series of whines left the males mouth until he was flipped over on his stomach. His head was to the pillow and his ass in the air. Fundy didn't get a few seconds to adjust to his new position as eret slammed in his cock, hitting his prostate was again. Fundy clawed at the bed, scratching and tearing the bed sheets while eret continued to thrust in him. 

Fundy could barely catch his breath before he felt his cock spurt out cum onto the bed below him. Eret meanwhile continued his thrusts, ignoring how overstimulated fundy was. Yet fundy still rocked his hips back.   
“I...I love you...Eret...” fundy moaned. 

Those words were enough to push eret over the edge as he came inside of him. Fundy’s eyes widened at the hot fluid deep in his stomach. The brunette collapsed on top of fundy, rolling to the side and hugging him from behind. 

When Eret tried to pull out fundy whined and wrapped his tail around his thigh. “Just a little longer...” he begged, he no longer felt empty. Emotionally and physically.   
“How about a date?” Eret asked still out of breath. Fundy laughed, making eret confused before he spoke up. “I feel like we’re doing things backwards...kiss me?” He asked, their lips soon connected. “But yes eret. I would love a date. I’m planning it.”


End file.
